powerfulbasterdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet "Vi" Firenze
Appearence Violet has green eyes and long dark brown hair. All of her powers come from her physical body, and some of them can be seriously big, such as her cloning technique, and therefore most clothes she would wear would get destroyed. Furthermore, the more skin that she has exposed to the light, the more energy she can rapidly take in. Therefore she usually wears a sports bra and shorts. Personality Because of the world that has constantly proved to be stupid in Violet's eyes, she’s often extremely sarcastic and condescending to the people around her. Violet recognizes life as one big machine, and that all the pieces must work together. It’s in this understanding that the basis of her ability to analyze how these pieces are related. With her imagination she can create great innovations, that while they might seem to be counterproductive at first, will prove to be extremely useful. She is also very open to hearing everyone else’s thoughts on the given subject. She doesn’t care about how people live, only their ideas. She can be very enthusiastic about things, but she’ll never let that side show. She can view situations objectively and be a vessel for the truth of the matter. In this way, she says the truth as it is, commonly hurting more sensitive people. With her constantly thinking nature, she views her surroundings, and other people, as in intrusion. Because of this, she hardly initiates interactions with others outside of sharing ideas. She fails to take others’ feelings into consideration, and dislikes “subjective” opinions. She hates traditions as well, viewing it as a limiter on progress. She lacks empathy for others, and thus is utterly helpless in emotional matters. Her thoughts preoccupy her, and she often forgets about her surroundings. She often misses and forgets things others would get, sometimes even her own wellbeing. She does not respect the others intelligence on instinct, and therefore sometimes simplifies her ideas to the point of insult of those she’s talking to. She can often give up on others as well, making them feel even worse. She, too, hates rules and guidelines. She has very unconventional creativity, ignoring conventions that could assist her at times. Because of her acceptance of new opinions, she can sometimes not make a decision at all. She always wants to do the best possible, and therefore can never get it done in the first place. In this way she constantly quits things, and delays to no end. Abilities Innovative: This is perhaps one of her most powerful abilities, arguably on par with her power itself. She uses her unconventional creativity and analysis of how the world works not only to reengineer problems she faces, but to use her arguably mid-range power in ways that make it more powerful than others would be able to realize. Intelligent: She is constantly thinking about problems and other things from all different angles in her mind, seeing how everything inter-connects. Power Plant Mimicry: While plant mimicry is nothing but a medium power power, she has harnessed all of it’s possibilities to their full extend. These include many things a regular uses could never realize. * Poison is one of her most useful and basic uses of her power. She can amp it up to any toxicity, but can do many different things besides kill. She can develop poisons that cause mild rashes, paralyse people, cause intense pain or even put them to sleep. Other than harm, her mixtures can enhance the healing of others, calm people down, cure diseases, This is extremely difficult and based on her knowledge of her own power as well as plants themselves, but she is able to do it. She can distribute this poison in many, devastating ways. She can inject it with thorns, have it kill simply through her skin, exploding fruit or she can spread it through toxic pollen. This pollen can be fired out at the speed of one millisecond. * Vines and trees are something that Violet can use to capture. Her vines are great at subduing people and wrapping around them, and her trees form excellent prisons. Her vines can also penetrate a human’s flesh and suck the water out of someone. * Acid can be utilized as an enhanced form of carnivorous plants digestive enzymes. * Immortality can be hypothetically utilized with the combination of multiple techniques. First of all, she can live for 100,000+ years like certain trees. She can also regrow any part of herself, as long as there is organic matter left. She can always have matter left by the usage of roots. While roots ground her in place, she can make them penetrate extremely deeply, making it almost impossible to eradicate all of them and therefore becoming essentially immortal. * Clones can be created through the process of “suckering” in which she can grow her clones off of herself. * Blinding can be accomplished with the use of toxic smoke that she can produce if someone attempts to burn her. * Bombs are something she can produce, which are fruit that can explode and send sharp, hard seeds at 150 mph. She can also make these seeds deadly with toxins. * Spines and thorns can cover her entire body, making her even more deadly to touch. * Enemy detection can be done if someone touches the micro-hairs that cover any plant that she chooses, eliminating any of her blind spots. These can also be used to activate traps set by Violet. * Scents can play a big part as well, namely ones that smell incredibly bad, detering enemies. She can also make good smells, of course, but that’s much less useful in a fight. * Resurrection can be used if she is able to shut her cells off before dying, and someone is able to get her water after she died. If she is burned or chemicals are used on her after she has done this she will die for good. It’s extremely circumstantial, but it can be achieved. * Napalm can be generated by Violet, but since fire is a big weakness it is usually a bad idea. However, if she hardens herself first, which has many drawbacks but can survive fire, she can produce it to use against her enemies. She can produce it as a gas as well, giving it the ability to explode all around her. * Summoning insects can be done by releasing chemicals into the air to call any bugs nearby to her aid. * Flying, or more accurately guiding, can be done by creating wings some seeds use, to carry her for possibly miles. Equipment Hydration Pack: While it may not look the best visually, the ability for her to always have half of her power’s fuel, water, is a great addition in battle. With this, and the sun in broad daylight, she’s nearly unstoppable. Other than water and sunlight, her body generates everything she needs. Category:Super-Humans Category:Mayne's Group